


Table

by rubyducks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyducks/pseuds/rubyducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot wasn't exactly sure how she'd wound up bent over a table with Jasper's crotch brushing against her backside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table

Peridot wasn't exactly sure how she'd wound up bent over a table with Jasper's crotch brushing against her backside. The two had been watching something on tv, but neither of the two gems cared enough about it anymore. She felt one of Jasper's hands pinning her to the table, the other tugging at her tights in mild frustration.

"Take it off, Peri." She heard Jasper's low growl.

"Make me." was Peridot's sharp retort. She gasped as Jasper tore them away, shivering at the sudden cold air on her thighs. She heard a rustle from behind her, and then felt Jasper press closer and oh god did she seriously shapeshift a dick? Peridot bit her lip, feeling Jasper rest her massive cock comfortably in the valley between her asscheeks. She felt Jasper's hands spreading her wide, whimpering as the quartz's weight pressed down on her back. She felt Jasper's soft kisses on her neck, her tongue sliding up the shell of her ear, two thick fingers slipping into her mouth to keep her quiet.

She heard Jasper's quiet sigh as she shifted her hips.

"You're so wet, Peri..." Peridot whined at Jasper's comment. She felt the tip of Jasper's thick cock enter her, causing her to let out a soft moan. She whimpered as she felt Jasper slowly inching the member inside her. She gripped the edge of the table tightly, moaning and whining as Jasper began to thrust in and out.

It was clumsy, Peridot noted. She whimpered and moaned and yelled as Jasper began to speed up.

"Jasper, hah, Jasper...!" the only word that she seemed to know was Jasper's name, and she screamed and cried it out, her inner walls clenching tight around Jasper's cock. She felt her orgasm approaching fast, and by the sounds Jasper was making, she must've been close too.

"I-I'm gonna...!" Peridot's sentence cut off as one well aimed thrust tipped her over, squirting around Jasper's length, her walls clenching tight. She felt Jasper let out a loud groan, emptying inside her, Peridot's spasming walls milking her cock dry. She felt Jasper pull out and pick her up, pulling her back onto the couch with her.

"That was...fun." Peridot breathed heavily, leaning into Jasper's chest. She closed her eyes, falling asleep in Jasper's lap, exhausted.


End file.
